A Dark Deception
by Shieldmaiden4God
Summary: Based on Parts of Episode III, Follow Anakin's journey to the dark side in a different way. With all new characters, and new characters that will be sure to capture your imagination..
1. Introduction

**A Dark Deception**

_Introduction & Characters_

First of all, this fanfic isn't based on the Star Wars movies. Although, some of the scenes are based Episode III, it has completely different characters. So I thought I would introduce the characters that you don't know first.

Anakin Skywalker- Okay well, yes most of you do know him. He's a Jedi knight in training, and is Obi-Wan's apprentice. He is secretly married to the daughter of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi- Yes, most of you know him as well, so I won't go into much detail about him.

Aeriel Kenobi (Skywalker)- Aeriel is the daughter of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. (obviously) After being separated from her father for many years, Aeriel was finally reunited with him. She began her Jedi training at the age of 15 and is now a Jedi Knight at the age of 20. She is also secretly married to Anakin.

Kiti-Ara Kenobi (Kiti for short)- Twin sister to Aeriel, Kiti was also trained by her father. She has more of a fiery temper than her sister, and is always looking for opportunities to use her light saber.

Elizabeth Skywalker. (Zeth for short)- Zeth is the younger sister of Anakin. She was raised with him on Tatoonie and was also very force-sensitive. She was taken to Corasaunt along with her brother, and made a pupil of Master Obi-Wan.

Eleniel- Eleniel is the outsider of the group. She was made an orphan at the age of 12 and was adopted by the Solo family. She and Han got into many adventures before being called to the Jedi council. They felt that she was very force sensitive, and assigned Aeriel to be her master.

Morwen- Morwen is a childhood friend of Aeriel Kenobi's. The two of them would spend many days on Naboo playing and getting to know each other. Now, after being split up for many years, they are finally reunited. What Aeriel doesn't know is that Morwen carries a dark secret, that has the power to change her life forever…

Note: Padme does not appear in my fanfic. As you may have guessed, she is replaced by Aeriel. So sorry all you Padme fans! ; )


	2. A Secret Meeting and an Old Friend

**Chapter 1**

_A Secret Meeting and an Old Friend_

Aeriel stood on the balcony of the lake house of Naboo. It was beautiful this time of year, the trees blooming in a magnificent green. She and Anakin were celebrating their 3rd year of marriage during this time. She sighed softly as the wind blew her hair, waiting for him to arrive.

As she leaned against the railing, a familiar voice came from behind her. Turning to see who it was, she could no longer contain her excitement. "Anakin!" She exclaimed as he took her in his arms.

"It's been too long." For some time now, Anakin and her father, Obi-Wan, had been away on Jedi business.

"It has, And I've missed you terribly" He whispered as he pulled her closer.

"How was the trip?" She asked curiously.

"It went.. Well." He said hesitantly. "Your father still doesn't trust me completely." he said with a sigh.

"He will eventually.." she said as she stroked the side of his face. "You'll see"

"I do hope you're right, Aeriel" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Now enough about Jedi's, lets go for a walk. We've got a lot of catching up to do" He said as he smiled and held out his hand.

Obi-Wan grabbed his bags from R2 and headed towards his room. He was greeted by Kiti-Ara, who about knocked him down in her excitement.

"Father, it's so good to see you!" she said, giving him a big hug.

"Hullo Kiti" He said rather calmly. "I've missed you as well."

"I've brought a surprise for your sister. Might I inquire as to where she is?"

"She is in her chambers father." Kiti said quietly. For she knew what Aeriel was really up to. She was one of the two who knew of her secret marriage to Anakin. Eleniel, Aeriel's apprentice, was the only other.

"At this time of day? That's rather curious." He said with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"She has been up late for the past couple of nights. She and Eleniel have gone through much training." She said smiling.

"Oh, that's, good." He said.

"What is her surprise father?" Kiti asked curiously.

"Someone who she has not seen for a long time" He said with a mischievous look on his face and pointed to the girl now standing in the door of the ship.

"Hello Kiti" the strange girl said. "Remember me?"

"Why, how could I forget you… Morwen?" Kiti said as politely as she possibly could. She and Morwen had never particularly liked each other. They had always fought over Aeriel as kids.

"How've you been?" She forced herself to say through her clinched teeth.

"Fine thank you." Morwen said with a fake smile. "If you don't mind, I would like to retire. Long flights will make you very sleepy you know." She said.

"Very well Morwen" Obi-Wan said. "R2, take the lady's bags to her room." And with that Morwen was gone, and Kiti breathed a sigh of relief.

Anakin and Aeriel sat on a grassy hill top looking over the most beautiful lake of Naboo. They were so happy to see each other that they forgot about the catching up part. Anakin finally remembered that he had not seen his wife in months, and decided to ask her about everything..

"How has your training been going Aeriel?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, very well." She said with a sigh. "Eleniel can be a bit stubborn. And if I didn't know better, I would say she's related to you."

"And why might that be?" He asked with a curious look.

"Because she's stubborn." She said with a laugh and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Anakin could only laugh, for he knew it was true.

Aeriel then sighed and lay down in the grass.

"Are you okay Darling?" He asked full of concern.

"Yes I'm fine.. Just a bit tired" She whispered.

"You don't look well." He said, now getting a bit worried.

"I'm fine.. It's just.."

"What?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something important, but I'm not sure how to say it." She said with a look of anxiety on her face..


	3. A Dark Plot Begins

**Chapter 2**

_A Dark Plot Begins _

Morwen opened her near empty suitcase. She removed an object that was embedded in one of its pockets.

"Ah.. This will do." She said to herself with an evil grin on her face.

"It is only a matter of time.."

Elizabeth Skywalker and Eleniel laughed as they walked down the hallway to their rooms.

"I should have won that match, Zeth." Eleniel teased.

"In your dreams, youngling." Zeth replied jokingly. "You're forgetting that I have a lot more experience than you."

Eleniel smiled. "But I'm not a youngling anymore. I'm 18"

"This is true, but I still have two years on you." Zeth said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, you're proving it right now" Eleniel replied with a laugh.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in right about now" Zeth said with a yawn.

"Okay, But I demand a rematch in the morning" Eleniel nodded and went to her own quarters.

Aeriel and Anakin were also heading in for the evening. Since only Kiti and Eleniel knew of their secret, they decided it would be best if Anakin came to their room after everyone, especially Obi-Wan, was asleep.

"See you soon my love" Anakin said as he kissed her on the cheek again.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Aeriel said with a smile.

Anakin made his way down the hall to his sister's room. He knew that she had not heard of his arrival and intended to surprise her. Just as she was about to walk into her quarters he ran up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Surprise!" He shouted, full of enthusiasm. "Did you miss me?"

"Ani!" She exclaimed, not being able to contain herself. "Have I ever. There's no one to get into mischief with me around her when you're gone."

"What about Eleniel?" He said smiling. "I've heard she used to get into some adventures back on her own planet."

"Well yeah." She said with a grin. "But Aeriel's got her on a tight schedule."

The two of them laughed and decided to head to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack.

Morwen made her way to her old friend's room. She contacted an unknown voice on her communicator and quickly drew the vile from her cloak.

"This should do the job quite nicely" She said as she switched the communicator off.

With an evil look on her face, she placed the liquid in the water that Aeriel had set out on her dresser.

"Very soon now, my plan will be in motion.."

Aeriel made her way back to her quarters, exhausted from her condition. "It's only a matter of time before everyone can tell." She said to herself. "Then there will be no way to disguise the pregnancy."

She looked around, feeling that something was not right. A chill flew down her spine and she knew that something was definitely amiss.

"You're just being paranoid" She told herself.

She grabbed a drink of water before climbing into bed and waiting for Anakin to return.

Eleniel whistled as she made her way to the second story on which her quarters were located. There was something about this night that was almost eerie, but she could not place what it was. Quietly, as not to disturb anyone, she passed Morwen's room. She had left the door open as she packed what little she had.

"Do I know you?" Eleniel asked, and about scared Morwen to death.

"Why, no, I don't believe we've met before." She said quietly.

"Leaving so soon?" Eleniel inquired.

"Unfortunately." Morwen lied. "I have received word that my mother is ill, and I must go to her."

"I see." said Eleniel curiously.

"Might I inquire as to what that is?" She said pointing to the vile.

Morwen drew her lightsaber and placed it to Eleniel's neck.

"It's nothing. Why do you ask?"

It was nearly morning when Anakin finally made his way to their quarters. He had had so much fun with his sister that he had lost track of time. When he arrived he was shocked to see his beloved wife with her hands on her neck.

"Aeriel!" He shouted and ran to her. "What is going on?"

"I can't breathe Ani" She gasped. "I…" And with that she passed out.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his fallen wife.

"Zeth! Kiti!" He screamed.

Seconds later Kiti arrived. Seeing her fallen sister she quickly agreed to fetch her father..


	4. An Unwanted Follower

**Chapter 3**

_An Unwanted Follower_

Obi-Wan came running into Aeriel's room.

"Who could've done this?" He asked with tears beginning to flow.

"I'm not sure Father." Said Kiti. "Although I have an idea.." She drew in a deep breath.

"I think Morwen did something to poison Aeriel, though I'm not entirely certain."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with uncertainty.

"If she did do something, she _will_ pay" Anakin proclaimed. Then, raging with anger, he went to find the one who may have poisoned his love..

"If you speak of this to anyone, you will die." Morwen threatened a frightened Eleniel.

"I will not speak of this to anyone." Eleniel lied.

"Good." Morwen said firmly. "Now be on your way." And with, that she pushed Eleniel out the door.

"For being so sneaky, she certainly does not have a good eye" Eleniel thought to herself. She had carefully hidden the vile under her cloak and rushed off to find Master Obi-Wan.

Suddenly she ran into a familiar figure. "Anakin!" She exclaimed. "Am I ever glad to see you!"

"Not now Eleniel." He said breathless. "I am on my way to find a certain visitor."

"But Master Anakin!" Eleniel protested. "Aeriel was poisoned!"

"And what do you know of this matter?" He asked impatiently.

"I have the vile." She said as calmly as she could. "Will you take it to Master Kenobi?" she asked and handed it to him.

Without thinking, Anakin rushed back to his fallen wife. Eleniel however had an agenda of her own.

Obi-wan appeared as a hologram before the Jedi council.

"Master Yoda" He said softly. "This is not the best time for me to have a meeting.. I"

He was cut off by Yoda. "In much pain, you are Master Kenobi."

"Yes sir. My daughter has taken ill"

"Poisoned she was, by an unsuspected visitor."

"What do you mean master?" Obi-wan inquired.

"He mean's that Morwen poisoned her" Anakin interrupted bitterly.

"Morwen?" Obi-Wan said, very surprised. "No, it's not possible.."

"Look master" Said Anakin as he held out the vile.

"In that case, I will go after her!" Obi-Wan shouted angerely

"No father." Kiti interrupted. "Zeth and I will go. I never have liked that girl."

"Alright Kiti, I'll stay here with Aeriel. Do be careful."

And with that Zeth and Kiti ran off to find their ship.

Eleniel ran as fast as she could to the ship's dock. She knew that Morwen would try and steal one of the better ships, so she hid behind a barrel and waited for her. Suddenly, she saw her, her teeth gleaming in the darkness. She saw her pull out the most curious item. She then saw her talking to a mysterious figure, but could not make out what they were saying. Morwen selected a ship, and climbed on board.

"Oh dear, I've got to hurry" Eleniel whispered to herself and slipped into the cargo hold of the ship. "I do hope Aeriel's alright.."

They flew for several hours before the ship finally came to a halt. Morwen grabbed her things and was off rather quickly. Eleniel followed, quietly so that she would not be detected. They were on a very humid, desert like planet. Eleniel had never seen it before and the climate was quite a shock to her.

"I've got to get moving" She thought. "I cannot let Morwen escape."

Back on Naboo, Aeriel's life force was fading.

"Anakin, look after my daughter. I am going to see if there is an antidote for the poison." Obi-Wan told him.

"Of course master." Anakin motioned. "I will take good care of her."

After Obi-Wan left, Anakin took his wife's near dead body and held it for a while.

"Hold on my love. I cannot live without you." He said with tears starting to fall again.  
"I _am_ going to save you"

Eleniel had now lost sight of Morwen. She was fatigued from lack of sleep and the effect of the planet's climate on her body.

"I've got to find her" she thought. "Aeriel cannot die!"

She perched herself on a near-by boulder, hoping to catch sight of Morwen when she heard a lightsaber beside her.

"Well, Well, What have we here?" A familiar voice asked. "Looks to me like we have an intruder."

With a deep breath, Eleniel drew her own lightsaber and prepared for a fight..


End file.
